Cave in
by GracefulRavenFeathers
Summary: Kidge is on a mission that is going progressively south. Purposely vague summary so I don't spoil it. T just to be safe


**hey guys! New story, but ill try to update my others soon. enjoy!**

"KEITH!" Pidge shouted. Her boyfriend had taken a shot that would have hit her full on in the back, and was now on the ground at her feet, conscious, but bleeding heavily from several different wounds. They had been alone on this mission, and now everything was slowly but surely going wrong.

The room where they were fighting for their lives was starting to collapse; huge chunks of rock began falling from the ceiling. The sentries started retreating, and Keith looked pleadingly up at his girlfriend.

"Katie, you have to get yourself out of here."

"I'm not leaving you, you'll die!" Pidge yelled, voice cracking as she tried to get the red paladin on his feet.

"It'll be fine. I'm in no condition to walk, and as much as I love you, you can't carry me out of here." Keith pushed his bayard into her hand. "This whole mess is my fault, and I could never live with myself if you died because of one of my stupid, impulsive mistakes!"

Pidge tried to argue, but a loud rumble reminded her of their surroundings. While she was distracted, Keith, who she'd forced into a standing position, somehow summoned enough energy and strength to tackle her, which pushed her out the door of the crumbling bunker. Pidge wanted to go back, but when she tried, she found the doorway blocked by an enormous boulder. She tried to shift it, but it might as well have been the size of Ireland.

Tears streaming down her dirty face, Pidge pounded futily against the blockage. As she screamed Keith's name, she suddenly recalled Shiro's words when Keith had asked for this recon mission; "I don't see why not. We've got nothing to lose in this." Shiro couldn't have realized how much Pidge really would lose.

She commed the castle, still sobbing. She heard Allura's voice on the other side, asking what was going on.

"I...is S-shiro there?"

"We are all here, Pidge. What happened?"

"NO," the green paladin shrieked. "WE AREN'T ALL HERE! AND IT IS YOUR FAULT SHIRO! YOUR EXACT WORDS WERE NOTHING TO LOSE, AND YOU _LIED_ TO ME! HE'S GONE… And you l-lied...your f-fault…" She trailed off, holding herself and rocking.

The comms were silent for 3 whole ticks; empty, shocked, mournful silence. Shiro cleared his throat.

"Pidge, we are coming to get you. Stay where you…"

"No," She said, anger replacing her sadness. She stood looked down at the two bayards in her hands. "I'm going to find him."

"Pidge, you are in _shock_. I don't think that it's a good-" Lance's voice began, but the green paladin switched off the comms. She activated both bayards, the red one transforming into a mirror image of her own.

She attacked some of the smaller, looser rocks blocking a different entrance than the one she's been pushed out of, reducing them to rubble. Her twin blades sliced through the solid rock with a little effort, but she knew they had their limits. While she did this, she tried to formulate a plan for if she found Keith.

"No," Pidge said aloud. "Not if. _When._ "

Finally, the green and red bayards cut through to the still crumbling bunker. She ran over to where she had last seen her boyfriend. Not finding what she was looking for, but knowing Keith couldn't have gotten far, Pidge began to dig. The bigger rocks she tried to cut with the bayards, but they seemed harder to cut.

Suddenly Pidge's quick eyes caught a flash of red among the grays and browns; Keith's helmet. Her frantic digging intensified until Pidge had uncovered the majority of the red paladin. Shakily, she tried to find her boyfriend's pulse.

Before she could, however, she heard footsteps behind her. Pidge turned venomously on the aproacher, but stopped short as she realized it was Lance. His hands were up in a gesture of surrender,an expression of concern rather than fear or anger on his face. The rest of the paladins filed in behind him, and Pidge turned back to Keith, searching breathlessly for a pulse.

"Is he…" Lance whispered, wincing. "Gone?"

"No," Pidge said, sighing in relief as she found what she was looking for. "But he _is_ dying. We need to get him to the castle ASAP."

"That may be a bit of a problem," Hunk said, pointing past Pidge. Keith was lying face down, arms and legs splayed out. Blood was pooling, mixing with the dust. But one of his legs was pinned down by the giant rock that had stopped stopped Pidge from getting back in in the first place. Not quite as big as Ireland perhaps, but maybe the size of a large Irish house. A villa?

Pidge bit back a cry of frustration. It seemed fate was out to get her, and the people she loved kept getting in the crosshairs; her dad, Matt, and now Keith.

 **there you have it. Probably a one shot, unless people like it. Teeny cliffhanger.**


End file.
